Drifting on the Waves of Dreams
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Tsukimi and Shuu. Because there is not enough love for this adorable virgin couple; nor the canon mutual love they share for one another. A collection of short stories and dabbles. T for now; will go to M later for Mature things.
1. An Impossible Dream made Possible

So I've been obsessing over this Anime/Manga now for some time; thus this was ultimately going to happen eventually: that I'd find myself throwing out a story or two for it.

However, these are mostly going to be attempts at dabbles and maybe even some short stories; that is if I can manage to not write so much.

Also, I'm a bit appalled by the extreme lack of fics involving the two characters who actually _share mutual feelings for one another. _

I blame the anime. I didn't go very far and left on such an open ended note. So most people don't know how much further the story continues and what events come to pass.

Enough ranting. I came here to create! To write! To give love and life to one of the most adorable couples and most likely my now forever top slot OTP.

**WARNING**: I'm rating this entire thing as **M**, just to stay safe; because there will be** Mature** things written here, at some point in time. I'll probably make the separate chapters so peeps can skip them if they want. Also, there are** manga spoilers** here. Do yourself the greatest of favors and go read the manga! I can not express this enough.

* * *

*~*~*~*  
Kuragehime ~ Drifting on the Waves of Dreams  
*~*~*~*

She never thought, in a million years, there would be a day like this. She'd written it off and out of her life like so many other things she'd never expected to be granted with. Yet this was happening. It wasn't a dream, she knew, for her feet felt pinched in the shoes she wore. However, this didn't stop her from taking the first step forward, and the next, and the next after that. Slowly, one step at a time, she was moving towards yet another impossible dream.

Her father, whose arm she clung to tightly, didn't seem to have any doubt whether this was reality or a dream. She looked at him, and he gave her a smile back and simply told her that her mother and he had never doubted. The dress she wore was proof of that. Her mother had made it for her; for this day, before she  
'd passed on.

Uncertainty had crept up in her mind, followed by denial. She couldn't possibly be going through with this. How could she? She was garbage; she was worthless. No, this was simply not happening, and she had tried to stumble out the door before everyone else realized the huge mistake they were making. However, a few choice words from her Maid of Honor snapped her out of her depressing chain of thoughts.

Ultimately, though, it was she herself, and only herself, that took that first step down the long path. One step at a time; path growing shorter. It seemed timeless; this moment. She wondered if she'd ever reach the end.

A heartbeat later and suddenly she stopped. She felt the warmth of her father's arm leave her side and for a second, she felt so very alone. Yet with any second, it passed, and now she felt a new warmth radiating from her hand. It calmed her stormy mind a little; though she was still feeling a bit of trepidation.

Nervously, she glanced up at the one now holding her hand. She figured his almost ever present clam demeanor would help calm her too. This, however, was futile as her gaze met his and her eyes widened. He would appear to be calm to anyone sitting or standing from a distance, yet right now, this close, she could see that he looked like a nervous wreck.

During the entire time they'd seen one another, up until this moment, she'd always seen him as confident, self-sure, seemingly knowing every possible way of presenting what it was to be a so called 'Prince' that she so often compared him to. Yet right now, as she held his gaze, she could see him shaking. He looked unsure, even scared; his eyes were glassy and he looked like we was about to pass out any moment. Yet he was smiling. Not his normal soft smile, nor the rare one of confidence she saw maybe twice. No; this smile could only be described as one thing and one thing only: goofy.

That silly smile, paired with all the feelings she could see in him and herself, and the warmth on her hand was enough to make her momentarily forget how impossible all of this seemed, and her own silly stupid smile found its way across her lips. It was all so silly. The warm hold on her hand tightened just ever so slightly, and she gave a soft short laugh.

She finally realized they'd been standing there starring at one another for probably a little longer than should be necessary, and started to feel nervousness creep its way back in. Wondering why he hadn't moved either, she titled her head ever so lightly. His response was automatic and he bowed just as slightly and lifted her hand up about an inch.

Usually this kind of subtly would fly right over her head. However, these kinds of events made one question _every single movement _someone made; thus she was probably way over thinking a ton of things. However, this time, she was pretty sure her assessment here was right. He wasn't pulling her. He wasn't raising her up the very last step. He was leaving it up to her. He was giving her the choice to make.

Keeping herself steady, she tightened her hold on his hand just a little, and pushed herself up and forward the mere one inch step; that for all intent and purposes could have been akin to taking a step on Mt. Fuji. And suddenly she felt like she was underwater. All sound drained away, her body seeming to float, the rush of hot and cold, and she felt like she couldn't breath. Once before she'd felt like this. Once before the world had disappeared around them and only the two of them were left. Only this time; he _was_ looking at _her_.

_I do. '_I do', what? What did that mean? What did he _do_? Everything around her was bright and warm, hazzy and thick. The only thing she knew for certain was that someone had just asked her a question and the feeling of her hand being held firmly. It reminded her of a time similar to this. A question being asked and the feeling of her hand being held. It was still a little scary, and her heart was pounding like before, yet unlike before, this time felt much more different.

Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she should take this one last moment to rethink her actions. Maybe everyone forgot she wasn't meant for something like this; to be a princess. Maybe it would be for the best to leave. Maybe. But, just maybe, she did want this. Even if this wasn't meant for her, maybe she did want this. For once in her life, maybe she wanted something for herself that the world told her she wasn't cut out for. Maybe there were no 'maybes' about it. She wanted to take this chance. She wanted to live in the dream like world being offered to her. She wanted to keep going forward and not look back. She wanted to; she really did.

"I do."

* * *

Man, short stories are hard to write. I kept wanting to add in stuff but I had to cut it down. Anywho; did something new-ish with this format. If you can see 'what I did thar' then yay! Here's a cookie. And yes, before you ask, I am a hardcore TsukimiShuu shipper. That does not mean, however, that I hate Kuranosuke. In fact, I like him - expect when he's being a bratty snothead. Tsukimi, I feel, needs both guys in her life for there to be a harmony. I will be writing on that shortly.


	2. Aquisition

Moving right along. Lot's of ideas, and if I suppose to keep them short and sweet, then I've got to jot them down now and not let them all build up in my head.

*~*~*~*~*~  
Kuragehime - Drifting on the Waves of Dreams  
*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. The silence was also defining. No one made a movement.

Kuranosuke dared not move; nor say a word. In fact, this was probably the one time in his life he wished the gorgeous outfit he wore was less flashy, less fabulous and less outstanding. If the wind blew in from the open window and caused his skirt to flutter; it could spell disaster.

Tsukimi was probably the most petrified she'd ever been. While the company she was in wasn't necessarily the cause of this; it was more the subject matter that was fueling the rooms current state of a silent war being waged. She was barely aware of Mrs. Koibuchi standing just off to her side; also still. Yet her expression betrayed her. She seemed relieved; and Tsukimi could not understand for the life of her why.

Mr. Koibuchi sat at his desk; his intense stare aimed forward; not wavering.

Shuu Koibuchi returned the stare with the same intensity; if not more so.

Five minutes had passed since the older Koibuchi son had addressed his father with an elegantly worded request; that was more like a demand from a spoiled child.

"So it's like this is it?" Keiichirou finally spoke, but his stance still remained solid.

Silent and still. No outward response; none anyone could see, save for the man whom ultimately desided the fate of this endevour.

Another minute ticked by, until finally, Keiichirou let out an agitated sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"I'll remind you that this all falls on your head, and should it fail, it'll be your neck on the line."

"It will not fail."

The reply was automatic, on cue and curt. Keiichirou had to admire his eldest son for at least having the integrity to stand against him. Foolish as it was. However, if it did succeed, it could only be a plus to the standings. With an unnecessary sigh, the older man uncupped his hands and opened up the top drawer to his desk.

"Very well then. I'll give you the necessary means and funds. Due to how much your asking of me, though, this will be all you'll be getting from me. Anything else you wish to acquire or do, you're on your own. And don't think to bother your uncle, either."

"I-We, are grateful enough for this." Shuu spoke; his voice a slight waiver as he bowed to his father.

Kuranosuke let his breath go, as did Tsukimi. The two didn't move from their positions, however, until Shuu had retrieved the item from his father, and the three of the left in haste.

x-x-x-x

"So...then...we...?" Kuranosuke began.

"This is really... it's really happening?" Tsukimi looked from one Koibuchi to the other.

"Yes. I just- or you- just need to sign the papers when they get here. I'll handle everything else." Shuu replied; though he was just as shaky as the two others.

"We... we own Amamizukan." Tsukimi whispered.

"We... own Amamizukan." Kuranosuke repeated, but slightly louder.

"We own Amamizukan!" The two younger suddenly shouted in unison and broke out into a small, silly little dance.

Another impossible dream had just come to pass. They owned the Amamizukan! It wouldn't be torn down! Tsukimi and the rest of the Amars wouldn't lose their home!

Tsukimi suddenly stopped her dance with Kuranosuke; something occurring to her. She turned towards the elder brother.

"But... what did your dad mean? About not getting anything else?"

"Yeah, bro? We walked in on the last half of the conversation. So what, did you find some dirt on him, or is this some kind of political scandal." Kuranosuke grinned.

"No, nothing of the sort!" Shuu waved his hand to dismiss Kuranosuke's claim, but then turned back towards Tsukimi.

"I... I simply asked father to... to..."

"To..?"

"You're still that shy? That's sad bro."

"I asked Father for the funds necessary to purchase the Amamizukan, as well as enough to cover it's renovations and to add on an addition work space, like a studio room. . .as a wedding present to you, Tsukimi."

Tsukimi felt her face flush scarlet. Kuranosuke gave a low whistle.

"Ballsy. No wonder it looked like the old man wanted to toss you out. So okay, then what's the big deal? Why did he think you'd be asking him for anything else? All we ever wanted was to save the Amamizukan."

Shuu looked away.

"You had something else in mind, didn't you? There was something else you wanted, wasn't there? Spill it. What did dear old dad just make you give up?"

"I was. . .having a house built."

Kuranosuke stared at his older brother. Tsukimi as well. Both seemed a bit lost for words.

"It can still be finished... it'll just. . .take a lot more time. Based on my current salary, I think... it'll take about three years."

Kuranosuke shook his head and shrugged.

"Far be it from me to question the hobbies of Politicians. I'm heading back to the sisters with the good news. Come back as soon as you can, okay, Tsukimi?"

"Ah- yeah, right!" Tsukimi nodded and watched her partner in fashion walk out the door.

She turned towards Shuu, walking up to him.

"Why... were you building a house? You already live here."

The eldest son felt his face flush with heat.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

The young woman tilted her head.

"I was building it...for it to be..._our_ home."

Tsukimi felt her face burn and she tensed just a bit. All of a sudden, it hit her like a wave hitting the shore.

This man was her husband. She was his wife. They'd been married for one week. It had been so dream like; still felt so surreal, that she would quite literally forget it was indeed very real. Plus her work right now kept her so busy, they hadn't had much time to spend together; even having to postpone the hon- honey- that vacation newlyweds took.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry; what was that?"

"I asked if... if you'd be okay with... movinginherewithme?"

She didn't think her face could burn so hot.

_It's normal for couples to live together. It's normal for couples to live together. It's normal for couples to live together. It's normal for couples-_

"-to... live... together...?"

"Yes; if you want-it's okay if you don't-it's sudden; I am sorry, I was hasty; forget I said-"

"N-no-No, it's- it's norm-normal for, for couples to live in the same building and, and occupy the same living quarters. . ha-ah. ."

Tsukimi turned slightly, heading for the door.

"So, uh, I'll be going now. . I've got a lot of work to do. I-I don't have much to pack, so, yeah- I'll be back later, with Kuranosuke...when we're done. See-See you tonight."

"R-right. See you..."

The door close slowly and with a quite click. Shuu's gaze on the door was only broken when his mother came up from behind him with a cup of tea.

"Well, then, things are certainly going to be more interesting around here."

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you get started on re-arranging your room?"

Shuu paled and turned; taking off up the steps in leaps and bounds.

The older woman smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"Interesting indeed."

* * *

This is why I can't write short things! Bah! I just, go on and on; I have these ideas for stories and they need to be told... but the details are so many! Anywho; I think my next chapter will be short; like a bunch of short cute sentences, all with various ideas and thoughts; we'll see how that turns out.


End file.
